Envidia
by Leilael
Summary: Kon quiere saber por qué Jason se debe avergonzar de él mismo. Lo observa para comprenderlo, para al ver lo feliz que es Bizarro, se pregunta ¿por qué si son malos son más felices? Corner K/Jason
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo me divierto, los personajes pertenecen a DC.**

 **Leer los Fics de ElenaGreyson me han inspirado para escribir sobre relaciones de Jason Todd con otros personajes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dobles por dejar comentarios y especiales por subir a los favoritos. ^^**

 **Envidia**

Kon no comprendía el asunto de Red Hood. Tim decía que no era su asunto emitir una opinión, pero sabía que Red Robin aprecia a Hood. Superman dijo que el joven se avergonzaba a si mismo por sus actos, el mismo chico que salvó una vez al gran Superman. Luego llegó en asunto de Bizarro.

Bizarro no fue destruido, sino que estaba junto a Red Hood. ¿Quién pondría en manos de un villano vil a un clon de Superman? ¿Quién? Sin importar lo imperfecto. Escuchó que fue Batman, pero el hombre es un paranoico. Así que decide ver por si mismo.

Le sorprende encontrar a Red Hood donde está, en un campo lleno de pasto y flores, un lago y el bosque a las orillas del otro lado. El hombre lleva una cesta de comida desde el auto hacia la manta a cuadros, sobre la cual está la amazona y Bizarro, hay un paraguas colorido resguardándolos del sol.

Red Hood comienza a sacar la comida y dar los platos a sus amigos. Ellos sonríen, comentan cosas cotidianas, parece un momento familiar.

Kon se siente como un intruso, sin embargo no puede dejar de mirarlos. Pasa una hora antes que ellos decidan irse. Él regresa a la torre, sus amigos están ahí. No puede evitar poner más atención a las interacciones entre ellos, son adolescentes, se divierten, hacen cosas juntos, pelean; pero no es como lo que tiene Bizarro. En aquel hermoso lugar, Bizarro estaba con sus amigos, pero era más parecido a las películas, la mamá, papá y el hijo; aunque sería una manera extraña de ponerlo, más cuando la mamá no sería la Amazona.

Kon comenzó a soñar, en sus sueños no era Bizarro quien estaba con Jason y la Amazona sino él. El impulso irrefrenable lo llevó a observar las interacciones de Jason, la amazona y Bizarro.

Ama la manera en que Jason cocina para ellos, cuando se sientan a comer y hablan, ríen o discuten. Cuando la amazona intenta consolar a su manera a Jason o darle apoyo a los otros dos miembros del equipo. Cuando Bizarro dice una y otra vez que Rojo y Roja son sus amigos, cuando abraza a Jason y la amazona, la forma en que confía en ellos para que sean sus guías. Los momentos en que Jason lee a Bizarro antes de dormir. Un momento que ama en particular, fue en un callejón, cuando bajo la luz de una farola, torpemente Red Hood se disculpó con Bizarro por gritarle, sinceramente le pidió una disculpa.

Kon no recuerda que Batman o Superman alguna vez se disculparan, que alguna vez aceptaran haberla cagado.

Sin desearlo, sus sueños se llenaron de esos momentos, en los que era él y no Bizarro parte de esa familia.

Intentó pedir consejo, incluso pidió a la Señorita Marciana, pero al final no podría expresarlo fácilmente. Intentó pedir a Tim, quien le dijo sin rodeos:

"Sientes envidia por lo que el otro chico tiene y tú no."

Kon terminó en el sillón de Dick, con los dedos entrecruzados, mirando a la alfombra, mientras comenzaba a decir:

"Hay un chico que tiene un problema. Ese chico conoce a otro, el cual tiene una familia, un amigo y amiga, un padre y madre, una hermana y un hermano, aunque no son familia de sangre. El chico del que te habló, en ocasiones sueña con los momentos familiares que ha visto al otro chico tener. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¿Qué significa?"

Dick le sonrió, reflexionó un momento, al comentar:

"Tal vez sólo anhela tener una familia también."

Kon observa los ojos azules de Dick, son amables y cálidos. Dick lo abraza al comentarle algo insignificante. Él se queda esa noche con Dick.

Kon vuelve a encontrar a Bizarro y Jason en el centro comercial. Ellos llevan bolsas con los suministros. Bizarro luce feliz al pedir un helado. El lugar está abarrotado, Bizarro se aleja de Jason, es grande y empuja a un idiota sin desearlo.

El idiota tiene a su grupo de seguidores, un grupo de adolescentes que se creen malos por tener tatuajes y jugar con coches, cuando ninguno sabe disparar una pistola o usar un arma de verdad.

El sujeto mira de arriba hacia abajo a Bizarro, lo ve con su enorme overol y cree que es un objetivo. Bizarro se disculpa, pero el sujeto lanza un comentario venenoso:

— ¿Qué te pasa maldito retrasado? — Bizarro no comprende a qué se refiere el sujeto o por qué habla como los chicos malos contra los que pelea Rojo. — ¿Te comieron las lenguas o eres demasiado idiota? —

Jason aparece, se para frente a Bizarro, encara al tipo:

— Discúlpate con mi amigo. — El tipo se ríe, porque son diez contra uno.

— No. ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tu mami? —

Jason le da un puñetazo que lo manda al piso, los otros tipos intentan luchar pero pronto se retuercen junto a su amigo. Jason sonríe al decirle:

— Te vas a disculpar con mi amigo ahora. ¿Escuchaste pequeña mierdecilla? — El chico mira el arma que Jason saca ligeramente de su chaqueta:

— Sí, sí. Lo siento, lo siento… — Jason regresa la pistola a su escondite:

— Si me entero que se están burlado de nuevo, los voy a encontrar y voy a romper todos sus putos huesos. — Mira a Bizarro. — Vamos Biz. —

Bizarro pasa entre los chicos y vuelve a disculparse. Kon mira los huesos de los chicos, todos tienen el hombro derecho dislocado. Voltea a ver a Jason quien le señala a Bizarro todos los sabores que existen, le explica por qué unos son más geniales que otros y sonríe.

Esa noche Kon sueña que Jason se pone frente a él, para defenderlo de un grupo de imbéciles. Kon no lo necesita, él puede golpearlos, pero aunque intente negarlo causa una sensación agradable en su ser.

Lo decide, va a ir a hablar con Jason para que él le explique con la misma paciencia con la que habla con Bizarro. Pero una vez Tim le gritó por ser grosero por llegar sin avisar, pero no cree que sea buena idea anunciarse, porque Jason podría irse. En la sala de estar de la mansión de Batman ve al hermano más pequeño de Tim, lo mira fijamente, Damian le exige:

— Deja de mirarme como si fuera un idiota. —

Kon sabe que Damian no es amable como Dick, pero Dick siempre dice que Damian es un buen niño. Respira profundo al cuestionar:

— Necesito hablar con Red Hood, pero Tim me dijo que es de mala educación no avisar mi presencia. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no sea un acto tan grosero? — Damian sonríe por dentro, comenta:

— Puedes llevarle flores, un ramo de flores. A él te perdonará cualquier cosa con eso. —

Kon sonríe al agradecer y salir corriendo, porque Bruce prohibió volar dentro de la casa. Damian sonríe, casi puede ver a Todd rellenando al clon con kriptonita.

Jason camina por la calle, se dirige de nuevo a la tienda, porque Artemis rompió todos los platos, ahora debe comprar unos nuevos, piensa que el plástico sería mejor. Se detiene en una esquina a esperar que los autos se detengan y el clon de Superman desciende junto a él al decirle:

— ¡Hola! Gusto en concerté soy… —

El clon no puede terminar, porque Superman lo jala del brazo al llevárselo volando a toda velocidad. Jason mira el pequeño ramo de florecillas rodeadas por celofán rosa, escucha al clon quejarse y gritar cada vez más lejos. Decide ignorar el incidente y seguir pensando qué platos serían los más apropiados.

Superman y Kon se gritan, discuten y él termina alejándose de Superman de nuevo.

Kon regresa a Gotham, se sienta cerca de una gárgola, sigue sintiendo la ira quemando sus entrañas. Alguien sale de atrás de la gárgola, voltea para ver a Jason quien sonríe y suelta una bocanada de humo:

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — Kon mira a Jason quien se sienta a su lado, como si una caída desde esa altura no pudiera matarlo. — Vamos, no voy a revelar tu secreto. —

Kon sonríe al comenzar a quejarse amargamente de Superman. Cuando Superboy termina, Tim llega. Jason mira su muñeca como si trajera un reloj al decir:

— Miren, es muy tarde. Nos vemos. BabyBird es todo tuyo. —

Tim asiente y procede a llevarse a su amigo a la mansión. Esa noche los sueños de Kon no son como eran antes. Es él y Jason, ambos sentados al borde del techo, siente la calidez que emana el cuerpo de Red Hood, su olor a cigarrillos, pólvora y combustible. Jason le sonríe, dice algunos insultos a Superman y lo apoya. No se siente como antes, es diferente a lo que siente cuando habla con Dick o Tim, se parece a lo que sintió por la señorita Marciana, pero es diferente. No puede explicarlo.

Kon lo decide, buscará la siguiente noche a Red Hood y le hará explicarle como le explica a Bizarro.

Encuentra a Jason, está sobre un techo mientras mira su casco roto. Comienza a bajar, le grita, pero no pone los pies sobre el suelo antes que Jason le diga:

— No he visto a Tim. — Kon se siente nervioso, comienza a balbucear y lo odia:

— Te busco a ti. Yo… pues… quisiera… tú… y… — Bizarro aparece, abraza a Jason, porque está harto de que Kon los esté espiando, le dice:

— ¡Rojo mi amigo! —

Kon levanta las manos en señal de rendición, sonríe, como ha visto a Dick hacerlo, al decirle:

— Jamás te lo quitaría Bizarro. —

Bizarro suelta a Jason, quien murmura maldiciones antes de saltar y desaparecer. Bizarro señala al otro clon, le dice:

— Rojo y Roja amigos de Bizarro. — Superboy asegura:

— Quiero ser tu amigo también. ¿Te gustaría? Podríamos salir todos juntos, ver películas, comer… — Bizarro mira a Superboy al acusar:

— Quieres a Rojo. —

Kon mira a Bizarro marcharse por donde Jason se fue. Podría seguirlos pero ahora Bizarro ha dejado claro que no lo quiere en su territorio. Suspira, podría ir con Tim, pero tal vez interrumpa como aquella vez que lo reprendió por no anunciarse, ya que estaba con su novia y fue un momento muy incómodo.

El clon de Superman mira sus manos, no comprende cómo Jason puede avergonzarse a si mismo, vuelve a preguntárselo. Luego mira la foto de su equipo y la de Superman. No lo comprende, si ellos son los malos por qué parecen tan felices.

Kon decide intentarlo de nuevo esa tarde, compra un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, entra como las personas ordinarias, sube las escaleras, se para frente a la puerta, aclara su garganta, respira y toca la puerta.

Jason abre. Siente la mirada fija de esos ojos azulinos verdosos, abre la boca para decir algo, pero Jason le cierra la puerta en la cara. Escucha las carcajadas dentro, Bizarro, Artemis y alguien más ríen, mientras Jason murmura para después gritar maldiciones.

Kon decide dejarlo por un momento. Va a ver a Dick, le pregunta por el pelirrojo que vio por la ventana antes de irse. Dick responde:

— Se trata de Roy, es el mejor amigo de Jay. — Dick pregunta:

— No es lo único que pasa. ¿Te gusta alguien? — Kon mira a otro lado, al decir:

— Estoy confundido, no lo sé. Además sus amigos no me dejan acercarme. — Dick comenta:

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, tienes que ganarte a su mejor amiga. Gánate a los amigos y las puertas del paraíso se te abrirán. —

Kon no está seguro si Dick lo dice en doble sentido, pero puede tener razón. Si se hace amigo de los amigos de Jason podrían hablar y podría comprender lo que siente.

La mañana siguiente Dick se reunirá con Jason para comer, así que Kon decide ir al mismo lugar. Antes de entrar, Bizarro lo agarra y ambos se esconden tras unos arbustos grandes. Bizarro le indica que guarde silencio.

Bizarro toma la muñeca de Kon y entonces puede verlo. Kon puede ver el aura de colores que rodea a todas las personas; la forma en que cuando dos o más personas están juntas esas energías se arremolinan e interactúan.

Kon ve que los colores que se forman entre Jason y Dick son como los de dos hermanitos que juegan con su comida. Roy aparece, se sienta junto a Jason, pasa su brazo por los hombros de Jay mientras habla animadamente. Kon entrecierra los ojos, porque el color del aura de Roy al tocar a Jason es como el de la parejita que se besa en una esquina, pero el aura de Jason no le corresponde, se tiñe de los colores como los que forma en contacto con Dick.

Kon no puede evitar sonreír. Artemis se encuclilla junto a ellos, le pregunta a Bizarro:

— El pequeño, ¿ya se dio cuenta que Roy lo ama? — Bizarro niega. — Malditos hombres estúpidos. — Bizarro sonríe:

— Rojo no comprender. — Dick se inclina sobre ellos al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué no entran chicos? — Artemis jala a Dick, señala hacia dentro al decir:

— Voy a ganarle a Bizarro. — Dick mira a los dos nuevos compañeros de equipo de su hermano:

— ¿Qué? — Bizarro se apiada:

— Roy amar a Rojo. — Dick se ríe, carcajea al negar:

— Chicos, esperen un minuto. Roy ama a Kori. — Bizarro señala a Roy y luego a Jason:

— Roy amar a Rojo. —

Dick saca su teléfono y hace una llamada, promete:

— Les voy a mostrar. — Artemis comenta:

— ¿Quieres unirte a la apuesta? — Dick la mira al preguntar:

— ¿Apuesta?

— Ven, te explicaré todo. —

Kon se queda mirando un poco más antes que Bizarro lo jale y lo lleve lejos. Bizarro reclama lo prometido: ver películas e ir a comer.

Kon termina siendo arrastrado al cine para ver Cars cinco. Jason, Roy, Dick y Artemis ya los esperaban. Bizarro se sienta junto a Jason al hacer a un lado a Roy, quien se mueve sólo para no ser aplastado.

Kon no puede negar que se la ha pasado bien, a pesar que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó observando a Jason.

Salen del cine, deciden seguir con su día antes que los teléfonos de Dick y Jason suenen, hay una misión importante para la Batfamily. El teléfono de Kon suena, se trata de Tim, está invitado a la reunión.

Roy regresa a la casa de seguridad de Jason junto a Artemis y Bizarro, para abrir la puerta y ser recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Kori.

Kon sonríe, porque la misión ocupa que trabaje con Tim y Jason; esta puede ser su oportunidad.

Batman les informa que deben ser sigilosos, se trata de una gran operación de trata de blancas. Kon debe atacar por el aire al crear una distracción, mientras Tim encuentra información en la computadora, Jason debe inmovilizar a los maleantes sin detener el barco. Dick y Robin se encargaran del puerto. Batman irá por el comprador.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Lina, gracias por tu comentario. Gracias por el consejo. Cuando escribí esto no pensé en continuarlo, sólo quise plasmar todas las ideas en mi mente. ^^

Un saludo a ElenaGrayson, Salma Lilye y Marce Ruíz por alentarme a continuar con esto.

 **Cuidar a un pájaro**

La misión parecía fácil. Todo fue como Batman y sus aves lo planearon. Kon hizo su trabajo. Jason inmovilizó a los maleantes. El barco llegó al puerto y Batman cayó sobre el comprador. Todo fue demasiado bien que Batman comenzó a tener miedo, sus ojos se deslizaron por sus aves, una faltaba, preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Hood? —

Kon intenta ver el interior del barco, pero está forrado por una capa de plomo. El clon siente algo horrible en su estómago. Comienza a recorrer las aguas, busca con desesperación un rastro de Jason.

Nightwing se aproxima a una niña que mira hacia el mar, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué observas señorita? — Ella señala a las aguas al responder:

— El hombre malo se llevó a Rojo. — Dick siente el calor abandonar su cuerpo. — ¿Rojo va a regresar? — Nightwing sonríe al asegurar:

— Sí, él volverá. —

Artemis pasa corriendo entre la multitud, se arroja al agua al comenzar a nadar. Bizarro rebasa al Batiplano, pasa junto a Kon y se sumerge en las aguas. Kon observa a la amazona sacar del fondo del agua a Jason. Bizarro toma con cuidado al ave caída.

Kon quiere arrancar de los brazos de Bizarro a Jason y llevarlo con Batman, el murciélago sabrá como curarlo. El clon imperfecto no mira a los murciélagos, no le importa que Kon y Batman estén tras él. Bizarro vuela a toda velocidad, va con Mamá Gunn.

Artemis sale de las aguas, en el puerto se encuentran los hermanos del pequeño. Los observa, no está de humor para hablarles. Camina entre ellos, ignora sus preguntas y demandas. Nightwing se asegura que sus hermanitos estén bien antes de ir tras Artemis.

Batman deja el batiplano sobre el techo, hace camino entre la casa de asistencia de Mamá Gunn, no sabe qué esperar. La anciana posiblemente le dispare o mande a una pandilla de niños para luchar contra él, pero eso no pasa. Kon flota siguiendo al murciélago. Ninguno espera ver a un grupo de niños intentando escuchar lo que ocurre tras una puerta. Los pequeños al percatarse de la presencia del murciélago, se colocan frente a la entrada para impedirle el paso. Batman los observa, ellos no van a moverse. Demanda:

— Muévanse. — Uno de los chicos mayores niega al enfrentar al murciélago:

— No. No puedes llevarte a nuestro Rojo.

— Lo llevaré…

— ¡No! ¡Él es como nosotros! — Kon mira a los niños, una vez vio a Jason jugando con ellos. — ¡Él no puede volar! — Murmura. — Las ratas callejeras no vuelan… —

Batman los observa de nuevo, ninguno de ellos tiene el brillo y pasión de su hijo. Se han derrotado antes de empezar. Ninguno de ellos es temerario ni valiente como para robar las llantas del batimovil. Se abre paso entre los pequeños, intenta empujarlos con suavidad, abre la puerta.

El piso está salpicado con sangre, hay gasas sobre la charola en forma de riñón. Bizarro acaricia la frente de Jason al decirle:

— Rojo estar bien. Rojo sobrevivir. —

La mirada de Batman va a la anciana que se quita los guantes ensangrentados. Ella le dice a Bizarro:

— Él necesita un hospital. — Bizarro comenta ignorando a Kon y Batman:

— Roja regresar pronto. Azul venir también. —

Batman se aproxima a la mesa de metal, ve a su hijo, su piel está pálida y las vendas han comenzado a ensangrentarse. Inspecciona su puede llevarlo en sus brazos o en camilla. Bizarro pone su mano sobre el pecho de Jason, mira a Batman al negar.

— Recibirá la mejor atención.

— Rojo morir. —

Batman rechina los dientes, su ira se arremolina en su pecho. No le gusta la acusación del clon. Dick se precipita junto a Jason, empuja a Kon y Batman, le dice:

— Vamos a cuidarte Little Wing. — Artemis señala a Kon:

— Tú, vas a llevarlo. Bizarro síguelo. — Apunta a Dick. — Si es una trampa voy a castrarte y obligarte a comer tus intestinos antes de dejarte morir atado en una roca. —

Batman toma el brazo de su hijo mayor, no necesita hablarle. Nightwing agacha la mirada al murmurar:

— Lo siento B. —

Kon lleva a Jason entre sus brazos mientras sigue a Bizarro. Sobrevuelan Gotham, siente su corazón acelerarse y su estómago retorcerse. No sabe si es el terror de darse cuenta que Jason desapareció o tenerlo tan cerca. Puede oler la sangre, el cuero, el antiséptico, el mar y la esencia de Jason. Llegan al hospital, donde un grupo de médicos los esperan.

Se queda en pie, junto a Bizarro. Los clones ven al joven desaparecer tras las puertas de metal.

Batman mira a Mamá Gunn, ella prende un puro, comienza a fumar.

— ¿Todos tus pájaros son tan problemáticos? — Batman no responde, da media vuelta para irse, pero ella le dice. — Míralo de cerca Batman. Los demonios claman su nombre desde los infiernos. —

Batman se sube al batiplano, donde escucha lo que Dick habla con la amazona. Le llega un mensaje de Tim, lo abre, se trata de unos minutos de grabación, de una cámara de seguridad en el barco. Dick también recibe el mensaje.

Batman ve a Red Hood luchando contra un matón, mientras un par de niños intenta correr del tiroteo. Jason se interpone entre los niños y las balas. Su hijo le da una patada a un maleante al tirarlo al agua. Red Hood se acerca a la niña que estaba escondida tras una caja, pero voltea, lanza puñetazos a la nada, dispara y algo lo lanza al agua.

Dick se detiene, recuerda las palabras de la niña:

"El hombre malo se llevó a Rojo."

Nightwing le llama a Tim, le pide que encuentre a la niña del video. Batman no cree que se trate de demonios, piensa el algún meta-humano. Bizarro mira a Kon, le pregunta:

— ¿Ayudar a Rojo? —

Kon mira al clon, no tiene que responder, sabe que está metido hasta el cuello en esto. Va a decirle a Jason que siente atracción por él, amor o lo que sea que se llame lo que siente.

Roy y Kori entran corriendo al hospital, piden información sobre Jason usando el nombre que Dick les indicó.

Los médicos intentan mantener con vida a Red Hood. Jason se ve solo en la sala de operaciones, intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo duele. Un hombre con traje oscuro, camisa negra, un corbatín y muchos años se aproxima. El viejo le dice con suavidad:

— Es momento joven. — Jason lo reconoce, ese hombre estuvo cuando murió la primera vez. — Fue suficiente, es momento de descansar… —


End file.
